playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Sailor Moon
NOT SO FAST! You can't edit Pichu95's work '''WITHOUT' his permission. Any changes without permission will be removed.'' Sailor Moon '''is the main character and protagionist of the Sailor Moon series as well as a Pichu95's DLC Character to appear in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Her in-game rival is Chuck Greene. Biography '''IN THE NAME OF THE MOON, I'LL PUNISH YOU! TBA THE LEGACY OF SAILOR MOON Sailor Moon Sailor Moon Crystal Arcade Opening: TBA Transcript: TBA Rival: Name: Chuck Greene Reason: TBA Connection: Both Chuck Greene and Sailor Moon once have a battle of survival, with Chuck surviving in a Zombie Armageddon and Sailor Moon surviving from an Invasion of the Negaverse. Chuck and Sailor Moon also faced many Insane people, witch Chuck battle Psychopaths and Sailor Moon battle possessed people from Season 1. Also, both Chuck Greene and Sailor Moon made Cameo and Minor appearances, with Chuck appearing in a Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, a What-if story of Dead Rising 2, while Sailor Moon appeared once in a Sailor V Manga. Transcript: TBA Ending: TBA Transcript: TBA Gameplay Moveset: center (Square Moves) *'Sailor Punch' - * - + * - + * - + *'Sailor Punch' - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Sailor Kick' - *'Sailor Spin' - + * - + *''' '- + *'Sailor Kick''' - (Air) *'Sailor Kickers' - + (Air) * - + (Air) *''' '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *' '- * - + *' '- + * - + * - (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) * - + (Air) - (Throws) * - or * - * - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Moon Tiara' - (Level 1): Sailor Moon will throw her Tiara like a Boomerang/Frisbee before returning to her, KO'ing any opponent who touch her Tiara *'Tuxedo Mask' - (Level 2): Tuxedo Mask will appear and swing his sword forward, KO'ing any opponents close to him *'Princess Sailor Moon '- (Level 3): In cinimatic scene, Sailor Moon change her clothes into a white Princess Dress, for 10 seconds. Her attack are the same and can KO any opponents, like Dante's level 3 Quotes When Selected: *"This is going to be fun!" *"Let's get those guys!" *"You call this '''a fight?!" '''Item Pick-up: *"Looks like a fun toy" *"Seen useful" *"I wanted one of these!" *"Thanks, Mercury!" Pre-Match: *"Let's get this match going!" *"In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" Taunts: *"Just try and get me!" When using "Moon Tiara": *"Moon Tiara!" When using "Princess Sailor Moon": *"My time has come to an end..." Successful KO: *"Back to your card!" *"You disappear like my villians did" *"Not even Mars can do that to you!" *"At least you try your best" *"You fight like a girl!" Respawn: *"You Meanie!" *"I never stop!" *"Luna! Call for help!" *"You can't hurt me! I'm a girl!" Intro, Outros and Taunts Animations Intro: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Winning Animation: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Losing Animations: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: *If TBA is chosen: Taunts: *'TBA:' *'TBA:' *'TBA:' Result Screen: *'Winning:' TBA *'Losing:' TBA Idle: TBA Level 3 Animations *Heihachi's Level 3: TBA *Big Daddy's Level 3: TBA *Isacc Clarke's Level 3: TBA *Toro's & Zeus's Level 3: TBA *Sackboy's Level 3: Sailor Moon's icon is in a bubble Costumes Defender of the Moon Sailor Moon's default appearance. Her default colour is a blue skirt, red shoes, red bow and blue collar with two white lines *Alt 1: Blue skirt, blue shoes, sky blue bow and blue collar with two sky blue lines *Alt 2: Red skirt, red shoes, Purple bow and red collar with two white lines *Alt 3: Pink skirt, Pink shoes, White bow and pink collar with two white lines Casual Clothes Sailor Moon as her regular form, Usagi Tsukino. Her default colour is pink jacket, white shirt, blue pants and black shoes. This is her Unlockable Costume. *Alt 1: Red jacket, blue shirt, blue pants and brown shoes *Alt 2: Blue jacket, White shirt, gray pants and red shoes *Alt 3: Black jacket, White shirt, red pants and brown shoes Tuxedo Mask Sailor Moon dressed as Tuxedo Mask. Her default colour is black suit, white gloves, black pants, black hat, black mask but her eyes are shown and black shoes. This is her DLC Costume. *Alt 1: White suit, tan gloves, black pants, black hat, white mask and black shoes *Alt 2: Blue suit, red gloves, blue pants, blue hat, blue mask and blue shoes *Alt 3: Yellow suit, green gloves, yellow pants, yellow hat, green mak and yellow shoes Gallary Sailor Moon VS Screen.png Sailor Moon Menu.png Trivia *Sailor Moon is the second Pichu95's DLC Selections to not be in a video game, but she did appear in the PlayStation 1. *Sailor Moon is the first character from the Pichu95's DLC Selections to be appear from an Anime. *Sailor Moon's alternate colours from her default costume comes from 3 Sailor Senshi's, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Sailor Chibi Moon. But her alternate colour from her DLC costume comes from the Mask, who he also wears a tuxedo Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:Sailor Moon Category:Manga/Anime